What Happened?
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: A challenge from Ms. Random, terms inside, Harry has quit his job and stopped talking to everyone, Can Ginny figure out why?


A/N okey-dokie people, this was a challenge set by Ms

A/N okey-dokie people, this was a challenge set by Ms. Random. The criteria were: "It has to be cannon couples, named What happened?, rated K/K and

Romance/hurt/comfort Ok? Oh anyway it's for AF or HP" and so with that in mind I came up with this.

As it was her idea, this is dedicated to Ms. Random.

No Harry and his friends do not belong to me… other wise I wouldn't be suing people left right and center for everything under the sun! (Not that I am suggesting anything…)

What Happened?

It had been a year. One whole, singular year. Not very long in the grand scheme of things, barely a blink in the eye of the cosmos. But in that year… well, lots had happened.

With The Dark Lord finally gone for good, people started to relax. Attention followed Harry everywhere he went, even the one incident in the toilet with the reporter from Belgium. But that is another, and rather funnier story, this one has a much happier ending as well. Probably.

In the year since The Dark Lords defeat Harry and Ginny had grown even closer, Ginny had school still, but Harry had been taken on as a temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher by request (from everyone). Those months had been interesting, Harry lecturing the class on the importance of the little spells, Ginny trying to not laugh or cry and the details.

After they had both officially left though, it had started to go down hill. Harry had begun to withdraw, and to block people out. He had stopped calling on his friends, then stopped answering their calls. Now, the third month of his withdrawal, he had stopped leaving the house. Since he had Ginny weren't married, Ron had made it painfully clear they were not to live together. This meant that Ginny had no way to get into the house, no way to contact him and not way to find out what was wrong.

_Hah! It would be funny if I were like that!_ She thought. Then she tried 'Alohomora' which achieved nothing, then she lost her temper and cast 'Reducto' causing the door to vanish in an expanding could of dust and tiny splinters.

"It was open you know…" Harry said from the couch. He was sitting, staring intently at the screen; trying to give the impression he had been watching it all along. The tear tracks and the fact it was 'Price Drop TV' told Ginny that he had only just turned it on.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Ginny asked, sitting next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Nothing, why?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"You and I both know that won't work on me, now what in the name of Merlin's saggy left butt cheek is wrong Harry James Potter?" she said. The curse finally broke his mask.

He burst into tears and started to cradle his head in his hands.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny said, concern etching her features.

"It's all caught up with me." He managed to say.

"What has?

"Everything! The lives lost, the families ripped apart, all of it because I was too slow! If I had managed to get the last horcrux faster, maybe Lupin, Tonks, Fred… Your brother! How do you think I fee, knowing he was fighting because I was too much of a coward to

Face him when it really mattered. If I had fought straight away, they wouldn't have died."

"Are you finished? They didn't die because of you; they died because they wanted to help make the world a better place! They died because they wanted to help people, and most of all they died because the death eaters killed them! It's not your fault! It's theirs. Now quit whining! The only thing that is your fault is that you have had a perfect life since then, and now you are throwing it away. How do you think it makes me feel? Seeing you do that to yourself?! That's the really sad part, you are so wrapped up in your own misery at NOTHING that you don't notice anything else! Have you congratulated Ron and Hermione yet? You don't even know she's pregnant do you? Your own best friend, and you didn't notice his wife if swelling up like a balloon. Pathetic."

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN AND TELL ME WHAT TO THINK?!" Harry shouted, infuriated.

"No, but now you are angry, instead of self pitying. Its and improvement." Then Ginny kissed him on the cheek and left.

It took a month for Harry to fully get over the deaths. He had been keeping his emotions hidden away for a year, and as any psychologist will tell you, that isn't a very healthy thing to do. After he got over it he realized he wouldn't have done it without Ginny's help, and shortly after that he proposed.

To this day, Harry James Potter, the one who finally defeated The Dark Lord, still hasn't remembered to congratulate Ron and Hermione on their first child…

So what do you think? Good enough?


End file.
